


My Neighbor’s a Vampire!

by jasperrz



Series: Vampire Dib [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, There’s definitely gonna be some blood mentioned, Vampire Dib, Vampire Hunter Zim, also swearing, also they’re teenagers, and are in high school, chapters may be short usually im sorry, i try tho!, no zadr, nothing too graphic, sorry zadr fans, strictly friendship!, thats why the t rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperrz/pseuds/jasperrz
Summary: A wannabe vampire hunter named Zim finally gets his chance to prove himself when a strange boy moves in next door, but it may be a lot harder than he first thought.Meanwhile, Dib just wants a normal enough life for once, away from other vampires.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Vampire Dib [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031796
Kudos: 7





	My Neighbor’s a Vampire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets a new neighbor.

Late in the night, the house next door to Zim’s gets moved into. Nobody knew how it happened, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to ask any questions. People didn’t typically do that in a town like this. Zim, however, was.

Zim knew that vampires existed, but for whatever reason, nobody would believe him! He’d been seeking them out his entire life, despite the dangers, and he almost got close to capturing one! He swears! Nobody can deny ZIM, THE GREATEST VAMPIRE HUNTER EVER! 

...well, that’s what he would be if he’d ever gotten any proof. He’d taken plenty of pictures, but that was before he figured out vampires didn’t show up in pictures. 

What does any of this have to do with his new neighbor? Everything! Zim knew for a fact his neighbor was a vampire, even from how little he’d seen of him. For one thing, he was way too pale, and another, the coat he wore looked exactly like a vampire’s cape!

Zim was taking notes every time he caught view of the vampire through a window or the rare occasion he stepped outside for a moment, and was confident he knew exactly what he was. His neighbor was a vampire, and he’d do anything to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! i find writing in smaller doses to be easy on my brain, but perhaps i’ll start writing longer chapters someday!
> 
> if you wanna keep in touch, go to https://jasperrz.tumblr.com/ ! i’ll try to answer any questions you have about the world or certain characters, as long as they’re not too spoilery! 
> 
> oh btw most chapters are going to be from dib’s perspective as i’m most comfortable writing from him, but like we have here, some will be from zim’s!


End file.
